


lilac skies

by grendelsmom



Series: February Prompts 2021 [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Sex, morgan doesn't know how bad she has it for the detective but she's getting there, part of my february prompt list day 2-birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grendelsmom/pseuds/grendelsmom
Summary: Morgan doesn't stay. She never does.
Relationships: Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: February Prompts 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144232
Kudos: 8





	lilac skies

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of my february prompts - birds
> 
> I haven't got much to say, except that I'd be happy to hear from you! :)

It’s late when she finally leaves. Or maybe it’s early. There’s a soft lilac dusted at the edge of the horizon, barely reaching over the trees and other houses. Morgan comes to a halt on the stairs in front of Diana’s apartment. Yeah, definitely early.

It’s still quiet. No humans yet that are out and about - being busy and loud, a constant buzzing in the back of her mind. Just quiet. A few birds, maybe, in the distant trees. But even they are not loud enough yet to disturb her.

She stuffs a cigarette between her lips and flicks open her lighter. No smoking inside the apartment. That is one of Diana’s ground rules. And so far Morgan has been playing by them. Diana hates the smoke. Morgan has noticed by now how she wrinkles her nose in badly hidden disgust whenever she smells it, as if she were the vampire with the sensitive senses.

Whatever. It’s a small thing to give up, considering what she gets in return. Morgan looks up. She can make out Diana’s bedroom window from down here. The dark curtains haven’t been shut. There was no time for that yesterday. She smiles and takes a drag from her cigarette. 

Yesterday was fun. And so was the time before yesterday, and the time before that. Diana is a joy to take apart for all she pretends to be oh so tough and it pleases Morgan immensely to be able dig beyond that, to drag up what she finds and devour it. When will she tire of it, she wonders for a moment, but then shakes the thought of. Why worry? She hasn’t yet and it’s simpler like this, in a way. And that’s what she wants - simple, uncomplicated. That’s what she always wanted.

The sky is reflecting on Diana’s window. Soft clouds brushing by. She thinks about going back inside - Diana pressed a spare key into her hand a week ago without a comment -, shutting the curtains and curling back into bed to bury her nose in Diana’s choppy hair. For a moment the thought just sits there, in her mind - weird and foreign. And Morgan can feel the frown forming on her face. Then it’s gone and she’s left standing there slightly confused, not really sure what to do with herself.

She is still staring at the window and it feels wrong (and strangely right) for her to remain. She doesn’t remain, never has. So why does it feel tempting now? Her frown deepens and she turns around to walk down the street. Whatever, she tells herself, whatever, and takes another drag from her cigarette. She should go back to the warehouse now, before it’s too bright and hot to be comfortable out, but for some reason her feet don’t move as fast as usual.

So what, she thinks, she’s gonna take her time today. Enjoy the quiet. Maybe even time her arrival, so she’ll run into Nate and will be able to see the look on his face, when he realises that she’s coming home in the morning, still smelling of Diana. That’s not weird. She’s done that before. So, why do the keys feel weirdly heavy in her jeans?


End file.
